Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{14}{20}-1\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{7}{10}} - {1\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{14}{20}}-{1\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{14}{20}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{20}{20} + \dfrac{14}{20}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{34}{20}}-{1\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{34}{20}} - {1} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {1} + {\dfrac{34}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{34}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{19}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{19}{20}$